El amor es un huracán
by SunaRen
Summary: "En conclusión, Hancock no lo consideraba un hombre."
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Oda-sensei es la deidad aquí, no yo. One Piece, a él le pertenece.

**. **

**. **

**.**

* * *

><p>El taconeo obstinado de la Shichibukai mediaba entre la firmeza de sus pasos y el suelo. El agradable frescor de los pasillos coronaba el recinto sostenido por las talladas columnas, en contraste con el calor selvático de la tarde.<p>

Enroscada sobre el lecho de la Emperatriz, Salomé seguía los pasos inquietos de su ama, tanteando negativamente el aire.

Iba de un lado al otro llevada por una inquietud, evidenciada en la ligera inclinación de sus cejas perfectas, confiriéndole al rostro gentil una expresión pensativa a la que el pulgar sobre los labios coral sumaba impaciencia.

Esbeltas y poderosas, sus piernas capturaron su divagar en un vaivén constante sin darse ella cuenta. Níveas, inmaculadas, ascendían hacia el Monte de Venus; siguiendo la suave depresión del relieve, el fruto cuya dulzura se adivinaba bajo el corto atavío expelía su fragancia virgen en medio del terreno fértil y jamás explorado. Ceñida a la cintura, escotada a la altura del busto generoso, la prenda elegida por comodidad sugería a la vez que exhibía las redondeces bruñidas por una hermosura exquisita. La seda rozaba la piel escondida confundiéndose con su tersura.

Apetitosa como manzana rozagante, Boa Hancock era la encrucijada en la que convergía el deseo de los impuros.

Un año y seis meses. Estaba convencida de que era una prueba de amor.

Luffy estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo, y era su deber, como buena futura esposa, respetar su decisión y apoyarlo desde la distancia. Ella también debía dar lo mejor de sí en esa dura prueba que significaba su separación. "_Por el bien de Luffy…"_ haría lo que fuera necesario, aun si la determinación a tomar fuera dolorosa.

Además, no era cosa de ir desperdiciando el tiempo.

Si quería darle felicidad a su amado, tenía que pensar en todo: desde las recetas para los platos más deliciosos hasta los enseres necesarios para la futura despedida… porque habría una.

Sus mejillas florecieron de carmín y una fantasía ovacionó, cual oda al himeneo, la blanca y feliz procesión de los enamorados: Luffy, despidiéndose con la promesa de regresar a sus brazos; Luffy, amándola para toda la vida… Luffy cumpliría su sueño, no dudaba de ello.

En cuanto a ella, no se dejaría vencer por la adversidad. Sería una buena esposa…—Salomé contempló, perpleja, el abrupto taconeo— Pero algo la molestaba.

_"¿¡Qué desean los hombres de una buena esposa!"_ Molesta, se aferró con una mano al marco de la ventana, incapaz de soportar el peso de su enfado y picante incertidumbre.

—¡Maldita vieja!—exclamó.

Porque Nyon-ba le ocultaba algo, lo sabía. Hacía oídos sordos a sus preguntas, a sus quejas, y pasaba de ella con torpes excusas, ¡ella! ¡la Emperatriz!¿¡Cómo podría estar a la altura de las expectativas de Luffy si ella no sabía cómo ser la esposa perfecta para un hombre!¿¡Cuál era el secreto de todas esas mujeres!

Hancock imaginaba a la perfecta esposa elevada por sobre todas las demás de su género: la más fuerte, la más hermosa. Una mujer capaz de hacer temblar los cielos si la seguridad de su amado se veía en peligro, ruda como las fieras que rondaban las mediaciones del territorio Kuja, peor aún, brava cual cólera de primavera, cual huracán… ¡El amor tiene la fuerza de un huracán! Poderoso, iracundo, irreductible. "_¡El amor es belleza!"_

La imagen de estas mujeres la abrumaba por momentos; porque tenían algo que ella no tenía, (¡si tan sólo esa enana traidora le dijera lo que quería oír!). Ella era poderosa, ella era hermosa… ¿pero qué le faltaba?

Las nakama de las que hablaba el mugiwara no serían rivales para despreciar, ellas debían de saber… ¿qué cosa?

Hancock estaba desesperada. No se estimaba inferior, ni incapaz de otorgarle dicha a la persona amada, pero su incertidumbre la superaba. No había nadie en el reino que pudiera aliviar su pena. Nyon-ba se obstinaba en sublevarse a su autoridad… y tampoco había hombres en el territorio.

Lo único que Hancock tenía en claro de los hombres era que las kintama eran algo muy importante, algo que estimaban sobre sí mismos. Era lógico pensar, entonces, que la esposa debía de saber cuidar esas preciadas kintama y velar por ellas. Pero no sabía cómo eran ni qué clase de atenciones requerían.

_"__¿Qué es lo que debo saber para ser la esposa perfecta?"_¡No se merecía el amor de Luffy si no podía convertirse en la mujer que cuidara de sus kintama!

Abatida, se derrumbó en el suelo, de rodillas, cubierto el rostro con las manos.

Salomé se alarmó y se deslizó hasta ella, sin saber qué hacer o qué extraña y poderosa angustia aquejaba a su ama.

"_Adios, Hancock"._ Un serio y concluyente mugiwara miró a la Emperatriz de reojo, claramente decepcionado. "_Tú no puedes ser la esposa del Rey Pirata. Ese lugar le pertenece a la esposa perfecta. Cuídate"._

—¡Luffy!

Nyon-ba expresó sorpresa ante el alarido doliente que llegó hasta ella, a medio camino del lecho de la Emperatriz. "_¿Mugiwara, otra vez?" _ Se acercó, alertada por la preocupación. El amor era una enfermedad cuya única cura era rendirse a su dominio. ¡Hombre afortunado, ese mugiwara! ¡Mover la montaña que nunca nadie antes había podido siquiera escalar!

—¡Hancock! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Esa no es la postura de una Emperatriz-nyon!

—¡Tú…—La ira avanzó sobre la tristeza, transformando las facciones, antes sublimes y delicadas, en afilada hostilidad—. ¡Maldita vieja!

—¡Por qué… de repente! ¡Entra en razón de con quién estás hablando-nyon!—exclamó enfadada.

¡Esa niña malagradecida!

—Lo sé perfectamente—declaró, firme, poniéndose de pie, los brazos cruzados—. Estoy hablando con una traidora que no siente vergüenza de no acatar las órdenes de la Emperatriz.

Conque era eso. No importaba cuánto insistiera… Hancock no estaba preparada para eso… o más bien, ella misma era quien no estaba preparada.

—¡Estás hablando con tu antecesora-nyon! ¡Más respeto!

—¿Respeto?—ironizó, riendo de forma despectiva, el mentón altivo y la mirada punzante—. ¡Traidora!

Nyon-ba masticó su bronca, sus labios sellados, fruncidos cual muda reprimenda. No era tiempo para eso.

—Presta atención-nyon, Rayleigh te está esperando-nyon en la costa-nyon para…

—¿¡Rayleigh! ¿Trae noticias de Luffy?—preguntó ilusionada.

Sus manos enlazadas en anhelante ruego, inclinada para oír la noticia, los pómulos arrebolados… una mujer enamorada, era una mujer hermosa. La anciana se mostró afectada por la dulzura del gesto. ¡Tan hermosa…!

—Dice que quiere hablar contigo…

—¿¡Y porqué no lo dijiste antes!—reprochó contrariada, retornando a los malos modos.

—¡Te lo digo ahora-nyon!¡ Si no quieres-nyon que se vaya, ve ahora mismo-nyon!

No hizo falta repetirlo. "_Luffy… ¿cómo habrás estado todo este tiempo?, ¿estarás alimentándote debidamente?"._

...

La risa del Rey Oscuro restalló contra la lumínica tarde, de un calor denso y húmedo. En una carcajada breve, afable, dejó entrever sorpresa y cariño ante la consideración de las amazonas, dispersas a su alrededor. Se hallaban concentrados en la verde costa.

¿Cómo está? ¿Come como siempre? ¿No le ha pasado nada malo?

Margaret, Aphelandra y Sweet Pea encabezaban la comitiva. Luffy le había hablado de ellas como sus amigas y de su aventura en Amazon Lily. Vaya costumbre que tenía el chico de hacerse querer allí donde fuera. Él también había sido tocado y no podía evitar sentirse a gusto entre la inquietud femenina y el sincero afecto que provocaba su aprendiz en el corazón de esas mujeres.

—Come con apetito y no hay bestia a la que no le haya echado ojo.

Dijo lo que deseaban oír.

—Esta es la saga: Luffy se encuentra bien.

La noticia causó regocijo. Exclamaciones entusiastas y comentarios jocosos alentaron en la distancia al que fuera intruso, amenaza, bufón, salvador, amigo.

Margaret sonrió agradecida. Sabía que no podía ocurrirle nada malo a ese hombre, algo en ella le daba esa confianza. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

—Entonces Luffy se encuentra bien—dijo Margaret. Una íntima felicidad se regodeó en aquellas palabras, como si pronunciarlas le diera más fuerza a esa gozosa dicha—. Me alegro—agregó, abierta su sonrisa.

—Y muy activo—acotó Rayleigh, capturado el brillo de su mirada por esa muchacha. En ese instante especular, en el cruce de sentimientos compartidos, esas dos personas forjaron un lazo, por intermedio de un tercero, de alguien por quien abrigaban una misma preocupación; porque el afecto tiene un poder imposible de predecir.

—¡Es Hebihime-sama!—se oyó proferir con sentida excitación.

—¡Marigold-sama! ¡Sandersonia-sama!—coreó un grupito entusiasmado.

Las hermanas menores se abrieron paso de entre el frondoso verdor selvático; el porte imperioso, orgulloso, de su complexión fuerte, y la caricia de sus sonrisas amables, incitaron una ola de admiración que correspondieron con un hondo cariño, el cariño a su tierra y a las suyas, y saludaron complacidas, sin detener su espectacular marcha; lideraban el sequito de la Emperatriz, altiva y soberbia imagen reposada en el asiento de un carro tirado por un mono.

—¡Rayleigh!

—¡Ray-san!

—Es bueno ver que están bien—saludó, jovial.

Marigold y Sandersonia recibieron con agrado las palabras del hombre que las ayudó en aquella etapa oscura de sus vidas; el carro plantó un alto frente a él, y la Shichibukai se irguió, con ademán adusto y severa autoridad.

—¡Instalen la carpa!—ordenó, ajena a cualquier otra prioridad.

Rayleigh mostró perplejidad. No era el único.

—¡Hebihime-sama!—exclamaba Nyon-ba al tiempo que dos monos se apresuraban a cumplir lo mandado ante la mirada expectante de la concurrencia—. No hace falta… ¿por qué?...

—¡Todas!, aléjense de este lugar al menos diez…, no, ¡cien metros!

Las órdenes de la Emperatriz no se cuestionaban; alegres de haber podido escuchar noticias del mugiwara, comenzaron a evacuar el lugar, solícitas.

Ya dispuesta, la elegante tienda de campaña esperaba. Privacidad, era lo que Hancock estaba buscando, después de todo, era un asunto muy importante el que traía a cuestas.

—¡Todo el mundo!—remarcó.

Las hermanas Boa sonrieron, condescendientes, al saberse excluidas de la pequeña reunión y enfilaron con las demás, llevando colgada en sus brazos a la anciana Nyon… reacia a darse por enterada de la petición.

—¡Espera! ¡Hebihime! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Sama!—exclamó, ceñuda—. ¡Hebihime-sama!—corrigió ofendida—. Rayleigh, acompáñame—pidió en un tono exigente, encaminando sus enérgicos pasos a destino.

El mayor sonrió, viendo alejarse a la comitiva que lo recibiera alborozada—la rubia muchacha le obsequió una entrañable sonrisa, que él tomó para sí—y a las que una vez fueran niñas a su cargo, quienes agitaron las manos libres en su dirección, y se iban como rogándole en un gesto amistoso que tuviera paciencia.

Gloriosa soltaba exclamaciones sin que ninguna mellara en la persona de la Emperatriz; hacía piruetas en el aire, sujeta por esas dos poderosas guerreras, esas que se habían convertido en grandes mujeres, mujeres hermosas.

El tiempo avanzaba y las nuevas generaciones tomaban siempre la delantera, mientras que los viejos como él, recordaban; recordaban que fueron jóvenes una vez, y era entonces, cuando le conocían la cara al tiempo.

Nunca pensó, de joven, que conocería una cara tan amarga.

Él era un pirata de leyenda, como había dicho aquel nakama de rasgos peculiares, el nakama de Trafalgar Law (un muchacho no menos intrigante). Y en el fondo, le disgustaba ese título. Que aceptara el paso del tiempo no significaba que éste no le jugara malas pasadas a su corazón.

Lo que vivió con Roger lo volvería a elegir, pero eso no era posible, y eso mismo, lo hacía también especial, único. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no le disgustaba no poder escuchar otra vez la voz de su amigo, su más preciado amigo, gritando "¡A la mar!" cuando las tormentas eran imbatibles, y los enemigos, sumaban cuantiosas filas a lomos de la adversidad.

Cierto era que aquel hombrecillo peculiar—¿oso sería lo correcto?—, había pedido disculpas. De pronto, rememoró el detalle con buen humor. Al parecer había llegado a sentir el disgusto en su corazón, en su viejo y resistente corazón. Lo había sentido y se había disculpado por tocar una fibra dolorosa, sensible. Sonrió. La banda de los Piratas Heart era tan intrigante como su capitán.

—¡Rayleigh!

El hombre acató el llamado y siguió a la impacientada Emperatriz al interior de la carpa con un asomo de sonrisa, propia en él; como si la curva gentil de sus labios fuera un halo reminiscente de luz, inextinguible, jamás marchita. Y en las comisuras, un cúmulo de experiencias, avatares fortuitos, heridas abiertas y noches nostálgicas se arracimaban en la expresión cordial y sincera de quien guarda un secreto, feliz secreto que esquiva las arrugas y se anida en el sentimiento.

Si bien no compartía las extravagancias de ese humor caprichoso con vetas arbitrarias, entendía la necesidad de la mujer de abandonarse a la insistente cuestión que repiquetearía en ella durante todo ese año.

Todavía recordaba las palabras de Shakky y su temible instinto femenino: Hancock enamorada. Igual que entonces, no podía evitar sentir extrañeza al comprobar lo mucho que esa jovencita manifestaba en cada sonrojo, raptos de timidez, en esa singular vulnerabilidad a la que nos arrastran los sentimientos tiernos por otra persona.

El amor de Hancock no era algo en lo que se sintiera atraído por entrometerse, siquiera en el pensamiento; pero así como se veía en ese momento, tímida y considerada, era algo digno de apreciar. Su aprendiz era alguien, además de atropellado, de una muy buena estrella. Así lo creía. Llegaría lejos, más lejos que Roger incluso.

Ese año en la selva, con animales salvajes y un muchacho, que así y todo, se parecía a su antiguo camarada, ávido por hacerse más fuerte, por alcanzar una meta, alegró su viejo corazón; henchido de vitalidad, se emocionaba en pensar en las aventuras del pirata del sombrero de paja. Ese sombrero de paja, que tanto marcó su vida, no, más bien, la construyó, le dio un sentido, antes y ahora.

¿Cómo está? ¿Come como siempre? ¿No le ha pasado nada malo?

—¡Como le haya pasado algo Rayleigh!—amenazó la Emperatriz, tirando de su nariz; dando a entender que la ira de la Gorgona recaería sobre él—. ¡Dejarlo solo en ese lugar! ¡Podría pasarle cualquier cosa! ¡¿Cuál es tu explicación antes de que te convierta en piedra!

Eso no le gustaba. Que tirara de su nariz, no le gustaba.

—Te he dicho ya que está bien—dijo, apresado por los obstinados dedos de Hancock, desencajada en su indignación, con el rostro pegado al suyo—. Él se ha vuelto más fuerte en este tiempo; si no puede enfrentarse a la selva, menos será capaz de proteger a sus nakamas. Sabes que su deseo es protegerlos, para no volver a perder lo que le importa.

El espacio de la tienda era reducido; una mesa en el centro, servida con un cesto de frutas y agua, dos sillas, y un techo que dejaba colar la luz de fuera.

Hancock olvidó su furia, sopesando lo dicho. "_¡__Debo confiar en Luffy…!"._

El mayor sobó su maltratada nariz, conforme con el vuelco de la situación, ya fuera de tensión. Se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas mientras la Emperatriz, habiéndose abalanzado sobre él en un arranque de furia apasionada, se movía ahora de pie, nerviosa, con la mente ocupada por una única persona.

—Cuando termine el año, él las esperará en la misma costa donde nos dejaron. También es entonces cuando habrá de encontrarse con sus nakamas en el archipiélago Shaobondy, ¿podrá contar con ustedes?

—¡No hay nada que no haría por Luffy!—dijo teatralmente la Shichibukai, consumida por la emoción de sus sentimientos.

—Entonces, cuento contigo para que lo lleves a salvo hasta la isla—expresó agradecido—. Ese muchacho se metería en problemas antes siquiera de pisar tierra—agregó, en el fondo divertido con la idea—. Bien, es hora de irme.

Y se irguió, ante la mirada repentinamente seria de la Shichibukai.

La diferencia de alturas hacía que el mayor se viera sentenciado por unos ojos, preciosos y oscuros, punzantes de severidad; la presión lo hundía en la certeza de estar acorralado por una consideración, no tan sólo obstinada, sino afilada, grave, y para él, desconcertante. Rayleigh se sintió palpado por las circunstancias.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?—inquirió.

Los brazos en jarras, esa mirada inquietante, al aura misteriosa; el silencio.

—No puedes irte todavía.

En el asombro de sus ojos, manifestó su sorpresa. Hancock era requirente, caprichosa. Sonrió.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El porte autoritario, radiante de una energía dominante, arbitraria; la Emperatriz señaló al hombre con el dedo. Se la veía intransigente en su deseo.

—¡Enséñame tus kintama, Rayleigh!—exigió.

En su juventud, hubiera enrojecido, colorándose todo su rostro de sabor a éxtasis. El tono demandante y sexual de la situación, lo provocaba. Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres resueltas, con iniciativa.

No podía negar que la petición lo aturdía. Esperar, no se lo esperaba. De pronto, recordó que su aprendiz solía llamarlas de la misma forma. Sí, tenía que ver con Luffy.

—¿Sabes lo que son?—preguntó, comprendiendo que debía tratar el tema con delicadeza.

La Emperatriz se sintió atacada por la pregunta. Aproximó el rostro al semblante apacible del anciano, dispuesta a querellarle.

—¿Te estás negando, Rayleigh? ¡Estarás convertido en piedra si no lo haces!—advirtió; era visible su objetivo entre ceja y ceja, arqueadas por el enfado.

—No, no es eso—argumentó, con una curva sutil en los labios y un brillo perspicaz en la mirada. Tomó de nuevo asiento—, puedo mostrártelas, si eso es lo que quieres. —El sometimiento pareció aplacar a la mujer—. Pero antes me gustaría saber si entiendes lo que significa que yo te muestre mis…—carraspeó—kintama.

Cruzada de brazos, Hancock enarcó una ceja elegante.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé!—exclamó—. ¡Las kintama son lo más importante para un hombre! ¡Y sólo se las muestra a su esposa!

Rayleigh expresó una rotunda perplejidad ante este punto.

—Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Rayleigh! ¿Qué cosa estás diciendo?—le reprochó, ya acostumbrada a abalanzarse amenazadoramente hacia él como quien sólo sabe resolver las cosas cuerpo a cuerpo—. ¡Ni en un millón de años!

Dudaba estar vivo para entonces, ese fue un clásico rechazo de peso pesado; tampoco hacía falta ser tan tajante…

En conclusión, Hancock no lo consideraba un hombre.

—Si no es casarte lo que quieres, ¿por qué estás tan interesada en mí?

—¡No en ti, Rayleigh, en tus kintama!—se apresuró a aclarar la Emperatriz, irritada por el malentendido.

—En mis kintama—se corrigió.

—Porque—su mirada destellaba una dureza mística, decidida; de pie ante él, parecía estar a punto de tomar una determinación como la Shichibukai que era, aquella sobre la que el Gobierno Mundial posó sus ojos apenas salió al mundo como pirata, una peligrosa pirata—he de convertirme en la mujer que sepa cómo hacer feliz a su esposo, ¡tengo que ser la esposa perfecta! Y para hacer feliz a Luffy—sonrojo—tengo que saber cuidar sus kintama, ¡como ninguna otra mujer pudiera hacerlo jamás!—vociferó por último, repentinamente enfadada con el recuerdo de las nakama del mugiwara.

Sí, tenía lógica. Y sí, definitivamente su aprendiz era alguien especial.

—¿Y quieres que yo te enseñe cómo hacerlo?

—¿Puedes?—inquirió.

En ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en ello; sólo había pensado en usar sus kintama, después de todo.

—Claro que puedo.

Como en un encantamiento, Hancock adoptó un exquisito rubor y una docilidad embriagados de gratitud, ilusión y entrega. Sin embargo, el viejo pirata no se vio afectado por el cambio.

—Pero déjame explicarte algo primero.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, firme en toda su esbelta figura. El anciano, desde que comenzaran la conversación, no hacía más que mirarla con su rostro sapiente y una eterna sonrisa que ya comenzaba a sacarla de quicio.

—Dime.

Pero no habló de inmediato. ¡Había que ver la situación en la que lo ponía su aprendiz! Él, un pirata, un hombre libre, del mar, que jamás perteneció a otra persona en calidad de una entrega romántica, debía de aconsejarle a una muchachita enamorada, tan ilusionada como lo puede estar la protagonista de una novela, inocente y cándida, ¡él!, debía aconsejarle sobre el amor.

—Si Luffy decide entregarte algo tan importante para él como lo son sus kintama—empezó a decir—, te darás cuenta de que nada ni nadie puede prepararte para eso. No hay forma de que, sola, puedas convertirte en la esposa perfecta, Hancock; eso debe hacerse de a dos. Juntos, tú y Luffy—prefirió omitir el detalle de que su aprendiz no estaba interesado en esas cosas—, hallarán la mejor manera de cuidar las kintama.

Al menos, la edad le había dado algo de experiencia en esta vida. Shakky tendría mucho de eso por lo que mofarse de él _cuando llegara a casa._

…

En la palaciega comodidad de la alcoba principal del palacio Kuja, la Emperatriz observaba, erguida frente al marco de la ventana, el día que se iba. Era como observar el destino que la unía con su amado; cada acabose crepuscular era estar más cerca de él, así lo creía ella. Desde que se diera cuenta de su amor, ¡habían pasado tantos días! Eso sólo hacía a su pasión más intensa.

El abrigo de la quietud, la tintineante contemplación, trémula de la emoción por el reencuentro, y Salomé, tendida en el real lecho, durmiendo; la habitación se hallaba en penumbras.

La femenina espalda de la Shichibukai contrastaba con la luz mortecina, débil pero radiante, más nítida y hermosa que nunca en su último suspiro, del día que se iba.

Un evidente sonrojo coloreó sus pómulos.

_"Juntos"_

Y sonrió, cubrió su bello rostro en un gesto de vergüenza, de ilusión. La felicidad que le daba el amor era suficiente para hacerse fuerte, esperar; ese sentimiento la colmaba, era recio, soberbio. Sí, era fuerte: como un huracán.

Lo que Hancock no sabía era que el huracán, así como crece en su poderío, en su desbordante ánimo irracional, desaparece, como nada, como gota que cae al río, como eco apagado, desaparece; y a su destructivo paso sólo deja una vastedad negra, corrompida, exánime. No queda otra cosa que amargura.

Pero siempre pasarán los días, yéndose. Un nuevo día, más luminoso que otros, amanecerá al alba.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Nota cortita: **_Hay un extra.

_Opiniones, impresiones, correcciones; estoy abierta a todo ello. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!^^_


	2. Extra

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—¿Qué está pasando, Enishida?—inquirió la Emperatriz, cómodamente asentada, desde su transporte usual.<p>

No supo responder. Parecía un alboroto; un corro de mujeres, a cada instante más numeroso, impedía que el séquito de Hebihime-sama tuviera libre marcha. Eso era una osadía, debía de tratarse de algo muy grave, sin embargo, no podía distinguir de qué se trataba. Eso no estaba bien; si no despejaba la calle se demoraría la celebración de todos los años, en la que las niñas de la tribu eran visitadas por las hermanas Boa en persona. ¡Les hacía tanta ilusión!

—¡Enishida!—le llamó la atención la Shichibukai, molesta por la tardanza con que se acataba su autoridad.

—¡Lo siento, Hebihime-sama! Haremos que se abra el paso…

—¡Sandersonia! ¡Marigold!, ¿Qué está sucediendo?—inquirió, hastiada de tanta insuficiencia.

—Parece que están vendiendo algo interesante, Onee-sama—respondió, Sandersonia, los brazos cruzados y su cabeza inclinada a un lado, como sopesando, amablemente, el peso de las circunstancias.

—Lo resolveremos, Onee-sama.

Y las dos hermanas menores, imponentes en su esbelta figura, se aproximaron a una excitada marea de cuerpos femeninos, abalanzadas unas sobre otras, intentando llegar primeras hasta una muchacha de corto pelo castaño, que sostenía un cartel, cual anuncio, en sus manos. Era un precio de venta, ¿pero qué vendía?

Fueran cuales fueran sus especulaciones de venta, Nerine no sólo acrecentó su bolsa de dinero sino que fue condecorada con grandes honores por la mismísima Emperatriz, quien, en su haber, había adquirido para sí, para su exclusivo uso y estudio, uno de los tomos de la primera edición de notas fidedignas, tomadas de un encuentro cercano, del ensayo más fascinante que se había hecho en mucho tiempo en la isla de Amazon Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Si no explicaba cómo sabía Hancock acerca de las kintama, sentía que me iba a quedar un agujero dentro del fic^^

*se va por un tobogán* (?)


End file.
